PJ and Jo ! 1/?
by BigBrother
Summary: The start of a beautiful relationship !
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
This is my first shot at writing a fan fic (which means it's probably not going to be that good) but I thought if everyone else is doing it and it seems like fun so I thought I'd give it a go, so here it goes.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any characters or settings in this Fan Fic.All rights are owned by Channel 7, Southern Star and Hal Mecroy. Although they own the rights no one may change this story in any way without my consent.  
  
  
**********  
  
Senior detective PJ Hasham was sittig at his desk in his office when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in ! Ah hi Jo what are you doing here? I thought you where going down to the Imperial with the others?" said PJ.  
  
"Yeah, I was. But I decided to wait and see if you were coming. Are you coming?" Asked Jo. "Alright!"PJ said willingly."Great PJ! I'll go wait in the car." Jo went outside in and sat in PJ's car while PJ locked up.  
  
**********  
  
Later at the Imperial.   
  
All the "Heelers" were at the pub including, Ben, Jack, Tom, Jo and PJ.  
  
Ben was buying another round of drinks when Jo and PJ entered. "You want the normal Jo? "Yes thanks Ben!" Replied Jo.  
  
"Alright don't worry about me Ben just ask Jo." PJ said sarcastically as he went to sit down at the table with the rest of the Heelers. Ben handed out the drinks and sat down.  
  
"Ah I'm glad that the case is over, all those late nights with out any sleep were driving me   
crazy. Hey Jo?" Asked PJ.  
  
"Yeah your right PJ! I was getting a bit tired myself! Although It was still fun. I suppose?" Jo replied grinning and looking at PJ.  
  
Jo and PJ had been working on a court case to do with a guy suspected to be in the arms trade. They'd been having to do a lot of surveillance to try and nab him. Fortunatly, a few nights ago they caught him and were able to arrest and charge him. All they had to do was finish off the paper work and catch up on some extra sleep!   
  
Everyone looked puzzled at the last thing she said except PJ. He knew exactly what she meant by fun! PJ quickly changed the subject.  
  
**********  
An hour later.  
  
"That dinner was nice. I haven't had one like that for quite a while. Thanks Chris" Said Tom."That's alright thanks!" she replied.  
  
"Ah well. I better head off now see you later. Bye everyone!"  
  
A chorus of "see you tommorow Jo!" was said from all of the others as she left. I better head off myself. I gotta catch up on some sleep." PJ said.  
  
"Alright see you in the morning PJ." Tom said  
  
Tom went to get a final round of drinks, while Ben and Jack sat there murmuring to themselves.   
  
"I bet they really enjoyed that surveillance job! Hey Ben!." They both brought over their faces of what was half a smirk half a smile.  
  
"Yeah! Wonder what they were really talking about?" Replied Ben. Ben prduced yet another smile.  
  
They both saw Tom bring the drinks over and they both looked at him with a smirk on their faces.  
  
Ben murmered to Jack. "We'll just have to wait and find out!"  
  
**********  
  
Part 2 Coming soon! Please email feedback. It would be greatly appreciated. Any suggestions for part 2 or 3 are welcome.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Well this is my first shot at writing fan fic. If you've read part 1 then keep reading on. if you haven't just check the onelist or your email for it. Otherwise you can email me for part 1 at my above address. Make sure when you email me asking for it that you write in the subject box "[bhfic] PJ and Jo! part 1" anyway here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any characters or settings in this Fan fic. Allrights are owned by Channel 7, Southern Star and Hal Mecroy. Although they may own the rights no one may change this story in any way without my consent   
  
  
**********  
  
Next day at Mt Thomas police station.  
  
All the "Heelers" were there except PJ and Jo.  
  
Tom Croydon sat in his office signing and reading paper work from the results of the case PJ and Jo had finished.  
  
Ben and Jack sat at they're desks reading files on cases and reports.  
  
Jo walked in with a happy smile on her face and acting cheerful.  
  
"Ah whats up with you?!" Asked Ben coily. He had a smile on his face and was leaning back in his chair half knowing what the real answer of what he said.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just in a good mood. That's all!"  
  
Tom came out of his office.  
"Hey! Jack, you seen PJ?"  
  
"No, sorry boss." Answered Jack.  
  
"What about you two?" Tom asked Ben and Jo.  
  
"No I haven't seen him since last night!"   
  
"What about you Jo?" Asked Tom.  
Jo just stared at the computer screen.  
"Jo?!" Tom asked once more.  
  
Jo soon came back to reality and looked at Tom. "Oh! Sorry Boss! Uh no, I haven't seen him since-"  
  
Just then PJ walked in to the police station.  
  
Tom looked at PJ frustrated at him. "Oh! Here you are! I thought you'd never get here!"  
  
"Soory Boss!" PJ said rushidly as he walked quickly into his office. Tom followed him in.  
PJ sat down at his desk and sprawled out over his office chair leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Where have you been PJ?!" Asked Tom in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Oh soory Boss. I kind of had a late night last night."  
  
"I thought you said you were going home after you left last night!" Tom replied still annoyed with PJ. Wanting to know why he was late. Not that he was to bothered by it.  
  
"Yeah, I kmow. But Jo and I came back here afterwards to finish of the paperwork!"  
  
"Really!" Tom replied sarcastically. "Well then you won't mind giving it to me will you!"  
  
PJ knew that Jo and he had done the paperwork 2 nights ago so he quicklly yelled for Jo.  
  
PJ winked at Jo. "Hey Jo can you get me the paperwork that we finished last night."  
  
"Ok PJ." She came in to the office and handed it to Tom. "Here you go boss."  
  
"Thanks!" He looked a little bit suprised as he left the room. He walked in to his office, closed his door and sat down to read it.  
  
**********  
  
A few hours later "Ring! Ring! Ring!" Ben picks up the phone.  
  
"Mt Thomas Police Station. Yep. Ok. We'll send someone to you now, ok? Ok, thanks; bye."Ben hung up the reciever. Hey Jack there's been a burg down at the "Karpers" jewwlery store. Can you check it out? " Asked Ben.  
  
"Yeah, sure!"   
  
"Allright thanks Jack; and take Jo with you!" Ben replied.  
  
Within less than a minute they were both out the door of the police station.  
  
**********  
  
Down at the store.  
  
"Hi Mr?"  
  
"Barry Karper" The man replies.  
  
"Ah. Mr Karper I'm Sargent Jack and this is -. "   
  
Mr Karper buts in before he gets to say another word.   
"Ah. Yes Jo hi!" He says to Jo.  
  
"You know each other?" Asked Jack with an astonished look on his face.  
  
Jo didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes we've met berfore." He said.  
  
Joe quickly changed the subject. "Excuse me sir would you be able to tell us excactly what happened.  
  
Mr Karper told them about the break in and they got back in the car.   
  
Jo didn't say anytihng on the way back.  
  
**********  
  
Back at the station just before lunch.  
  
"Hey PJ. Can you go pick up the lunches?!" Asked Ben.  
  
"Um. Ah. Sorry Ben . I'm going home for lunch." PJ replied.  
  
"What about you Jo?"   
  
"Sorry PJ. I'm going out for lunch!" Answered Jo.  
  
"Ok then. I'll go get them. Said Ben sarcastically.  
  
PJ and Jo left one after the other. Tom was sitting in his office with his door closed on the phone.  
  
Ben and Jack started to talk to each other.  
  
"Don't you just find it a little bit of a coinsidence that they're both going out to lunch!" Ben said jockingly. Both of them had a smirk on they're faces.   
  
"Yeah your right! Yet they say they're not going out to lunch together!" Replied Jack  
  
Jo left her car at the station and both Jo and PJ got in PJ's car. They dorve off.  
What Jo didn't realise that Ben saw her car still left parked he smiled and got in his car and drove off to the Imperial.  
  
**********  
  
Anyway as I said this is my first shot at writing a Fan Fic. Part 3 is coming soon! So please email me feedback! It would be greatly appreciated. Any ideas for part 3 are welcome!  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

As I said in my last Fan Fics this is my first shot at writing a Fan Fic series. If you've read part 1 and 2 then read on. If not, either check in the onelist messages or email me at:  
shaunh2000@mbox.com.au for a copy of part 1 and 2.  
  
When emailing me for it please include in the subject box "[bhfic] needing part 1and 2."  
I f you only need or want one of them then please type which part you want. Tahnkyou!  
Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or settings in this Fan Fic. All rights are owned by channel 7, Southern Star and Hal Mecroy. Although they own the rights no one may change this Fan Fic on any way with out my consent.  
  
  
**********  
  
At PJ's Place.  
  
Back at PJ's house PJ was organising ham and cheese sandwhiches while Jo sat down on the sofa reading the paper.  
  
PJ finished cutting up the sandwhiches and put them both on plates. Then PJ went and joined Jo on the sofa. Jo put down the paper and took the plate out of PJ's right hand; he also had one in his left for himself which he started munching on.  
  
PJ stopped chewing on his sandwhich when he saw that Jo had put her engagement ring back on from when she left it there (PJ's Place) the night before.  
  
Jo also stopped munching on her sandwhich whenshe saw that PJ had noticed that she had her enagement ring back on. PJ looked in a dazzed but amazed look at the ring and then at Jo.  
  
PJ broke the silence. "I thought we were not going to tell anyone? You know, not while we're so busy. That's all." PJ said in a calm tone.  
  
"It's just we keep putting it off and putting it off" Jo said quickly in a clam but frustrated voice. She sighed. By now they had both put they're plates on the coffee table and where sitting up right face to face on the sofa. "Don't you think it's about time we told the other (the other heelers) that we are engaged," Said Jo, trying to persuade PJ.  
  
There was a short silence while PJ was thinking. Jo was staring at him; by now PJ saw that she was getting tense waiting for the answer. "I tell yo what Jo." PJ said saying calmly and looking at Jo relaxed. "How about we go down to the station meet up with the others for lunch and then we can tell them, then . Ok?" PJ asked bringing a smile over his face.  
Jo looked at him with joy and hugged him. "Thanks PJ!" She said.  
  
She hopped out of his arms grabbed her coat and grabbed the keys. "Well, are you coming PJ?!" Jo said jokingly to PJ with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Miss Parrish, coming!" He said sarcastically; him to with a smile on his face. He lept out of his seat on the sofa, grabbed his jacket and joined Jo and the front door.  
Jo opened the door and PJ wrapped his right arm around her shoulders as they walked down to the car.   
  
When they got to the car Jo chucked the keys to PJ and both of them got in the car. PJ kissed her before starting the car. "Ok, of we go" Said Jo. They both smiled at each other and drove off.  
  
**********  
  
How will the boss react when he finds out their getting married. What will the other Heelers think? Find out in Part 4 coming soon!  
  
Please email me feedback. It would be greatly appreciated. Any suggestions for part 4 are welcome! 


End file.
